bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Goes to the Beach
" | image = Bluebeach.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 8 (#108) | airdate = December 2, 1996 | previous = "Adventures in Art" | next = "Pretend Time"}} " " is the eighth episode of Blue's Clues from the first season. Summary "Steve and Blue are going to the beach! In this episode we decide what clothes would be most appropriate to wear to the beach, and experiment with physics in a game of sink or float with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. Then, we help sea creatures find their way back to the playground by matching their shapes with the coral reef." Elements *'Question:' What else do Blue and Steve need to bring to the beach? *'Clues:' **1. A basket **2. A blanket **3. A sandwich *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' A picnic lunch *'Incorrect answer:' Bury a sandwich and basket in the sand and cover it with a blanket *'Living room picture:' A sailboat on the sea *'Skidoo location:' An island (Postcard on the refrigerator) Recap Steve and Blue are going to the beach and while we are there, we decide what clothes would be most appropriate to wear to the beach and experiment with physics in a game of sink and float with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. Then, we help sea creatures find their way back to the playground by matching their shapes with the coral reef under the sea. Blue decides to go on a picnic. Characters Gallery Here_it_is!_2.jpg Blue's Clues Season 1 Theme Blue's Goes To The Beach.gif Basket3.png Basket Beach.png|Basket 9B448BE4-3477-4DD0-B538-A7EAE2842C49.jpeg Picnic Blanket.png|Blanket MAIL!! 1.jpg Mail Season 1 Blue's Goes To The Beach.gif Mailtime Season 1 Blue's Goes to the Beach.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Theme 8.gif Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with Straw.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper in the Sink.jpg Bluebeach.jpg Blue Goes to the Beach Island Skidoo.png Sandwich2.png Sandwich.png|Sandwich Fish.png Watch Episode Trivia *This episode uses the same Starfish from What Does Blue Need? and Blue Wants to Play a Game. *The pool was used on a later episode - Pool Party. *When Steve is searching for Blue, there is music playing in the background that might be parody of music from the movie Jaws. * This is the first time in which Steve was on the right side at the end of the Mail Time Song. * This is the first appearance of the modern telephone pick up sound effect. This sound effect has been heard in some episodes from this season and later seasons until Season 5's Blue's First Holiday. *This is the first episode since Mailbox's Birthday where Steve explains what would happen before the correct answer was given. *The Mail Time footage in this episode was later used in Blue Wants to Play a Song Game, What Does Blue Want to Make? and What Is Blue Afraid Of?. *This is the only time a basket was the first clue. In the episodes The Trying Game and Can You Help? the basket was the second clue. *Joe did the same basket from Can You Help?. *This is the only episode with fish in the Nick Jr. logo at the end of the US version where the first clue is not found in the kitchen. *This is the first time of line called "It's a Clue!". *This is also the first time Dave Palmer was credited as the animation director. *This is the first episode where a food item is a clue (the third clue was a sandwich). *'Goof:' When Blue goes to appear with Steve during the So Long Song, her swimsuit was not on. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime before 3rd Clue